Talk:New Mombasa Waterfront Highway
Untitled Didn't buck say the name of the highway was waterfront highway? It would require a name change then if it was. --Ashary 19:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Change Name to "Waterfront Highway" That's what it's called, I don't see why not. EDIT: As pointed out by Jugus, also called Waterfront Highway in Waypoint's Uplift Reserve video. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *New knowledge has been dropped on me today. I was speaking with one of the Kenyan students here. He is staying at the school over the holidays. I was politely inquiring about his home country and city (he is from Nairobi), and I was ever so inquizitive. Apparently Coastal Highway is what the Kenyans call the highway that runs from the Tanzanian border to Malindi and up to Garissa in the North East Province. It is so named not because it follows the coastline (although it does from the border to Mailindi) but because it traverses the length of the Coastal Province. Now we have an answer to the question don't we. While this is not conclusive, considering the topography and general accuracy of Bungie's use of Kenyan geography, I can be comfortable inferring that this is the same highway. Yes/No?? --Spamhammer "I reject your reality and substitute my own." 21:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :That's great and all, but that has nothing to do with the highway in question. The one being discussed is in Mombasa, about 300km from Nairobi. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Support * - As per above suggestion. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) * - As per Halo-343. - , 11:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) * - As per everyone else here. * - Per 343. Field Master Spartansniper4 18:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * - Also called Waterfront Highway in Waypoint's Uplift Reserve video.--Jugus 13:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Link to this video?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I've been searching for twenty minutes and I can't find it. Unless you have LIVE, which I believe you don't, you're going to have to take our word for it. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) * "The waterfront highway" is different from "Waterfront Highway" - in the former situation, "waterfront highway" is a noun; in the latter situation, "Waterfront Highway" is a proper noun. The wording that Buck used indicates that he implied a proper noun. So Waterfront Highway seems to be one name of the coastal highway.--Plasmic Physics 03:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Neutral * - Buck called it Waterfront Highway within the Campaign, and it doesn't always matter what the level is called ("Data Hive" takes place in what this site says is the New Mombasa Data Center). Although, it could just be a nickname. There are no signs (from what I've seen) that say otherwise. --TDSpiral94 16:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) * - As per above supporters, but I can't help but agree with Subtank as well. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 13:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * - As per above and below supporters. Technically speaking, it should be referred to as 'Waterfront' if the surrounding body of water is not an ocean, and 'Coastal' if said body is an ocean. However, 'Waterfront' could also be used to refer to objects close to any large body of water, while Coastal, I believe, is only applied to objects close to an ocean. [[User:orionf22|''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 ]]Me Talk CAG 05:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Oppose * - That's what he called it, but it might just be a nickname for the highway.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :"Coastal Highway" could be a nickname. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 13:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Aye... but it is listed as an official title of a level. So, we can safely assume the name of the highway is Coastal Highway.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) * Subtank's argument does make sense. * -Oi as per Subby. * - As per Subtank. Also, Buck is not from Mombassa or Earth, so A) how would he know the name of the highway? and B) Wouldn't he be likely to refer to the highway by it's geographical position to others who were as unfamiliar with the city as he is? Names of Highways are rarely known to people outside of those who live there. If Buck was referring to an official nomenclature, he would probably use the HIghway's official designation (I-95, Route 66, etc.). --Spamhammer 14:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * - As per Subtank and Spamhammer. SPARTAN-177 15:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC)